comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas
Steven Universe Oc Gemas Hola, podrías ser más específico con la solicitud? Añadí el formato de columnas obligatorio pero necesitaría que me digas que contenido agregar a la portada. -- 12:01 8 ago 2015 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 11:54 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Sigmaroteca :Solicitud en proceso. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 11:23 28 jul 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional No se cumplen los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:32 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Resident evil Fanon Me temo que no se cumplen los requisitos. La wiki debe tener como mínimo 25 artículos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:11 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Reloaded MYMFT ::Hola, Allx16. Me temo que el wiki no cumple los requisitos. Te sugiero que los leas y vuelvas a realizar la solicitud cuando el wiki los cumpla. Un saludo, --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:13 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional El wiki no cumple con los requisitos mínimos. Tampoco se pueden realizar solicitudes tan seguidas. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:14 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Kuroko no Basuke De acuerdo, entonces utilizaré el mismo fondo y lo ampliaré. Cuando haya acabado, te aviso. Un saludo, --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:16 25 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hecho :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:41 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Liga MX Wiki Buenas, ya está hecho. Espero que te guste el fondo, traté de escoger una buena imagen :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:11 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Gracias, Espartanoble, me gusto, Saludos WADEMX777 (muro) 01:13 28 jul 2015 (UTC) Teen Beach 2 Wiki Me temo que el wiki no cumple los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:52 30 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Sonic Fanon :Huy, me mataste con la solicitud, jajaja. Hacer un logo así es demasiado complejo. :Estuve realizando un diseño minimalista para añadir como logo a tu comunidad, y como es totalmente distinto a lo que pediste, te dejo el enlace y si te parece bien lo subo. :Saludos! -- 12:39 8 ago 2015 (UTC) :No importa, está genial, es suficiente para identificar a la wiki. Gracias Electrosan10 (muro) 17:48 9 ago 2015 (UTC) :Pero también pedí que el fondo sea agrandado ya que no cabe completamente Electrosan10 (muro) 17:51 9 ago 2015 (UTC) ::Hecho! Si querés que cambie el fondo por otra imagen o que realice alguna otra modificación, por favor avisá. Saludos! -- 12:03 29 ago 2015 (UTC) ::::No importa, esta genial. Gracias por la ayuda Electrosan10 (muro) 04:21 30 ago 2015 (UTC) Kuroshitsuji Wiki : De acuerdo, me pongo a trabajar en ello :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:11 27 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Diseño finalizado. Espero que sea de tu gusto :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:53 30 jul 2015 (UTC) Wikia LMB Hola! La portada fue modificada hace un buen rato, faltaría el fondo. Qué imagen debo usar? Uso la misma textura que la de la página oficial? Saludos. -- 12:05 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Si, que sea misma textura que el de la Pagina Oficial, la imagen que sea esta que viene en el enlace que pondre, http://cdn.foxsportsla.com/sites/foxsports-la/files/img/notes/news/620x465/Zocalo-LMB-250315.jpg, y aunque no lo puse en la solicitud, tambien puedes ayudarle con el logo, el que puse no me deja satisfecho. un saludo WADEMX777 (muro) 01:09 3 sep 2015 (UTC) Hilo:102679 WADEMX777 (muro) 18:22 10 sep 2015 (UTC) Pedi el Spotlight pero solamente falta terminar el diseño, Saludos y lamento la molestia. WMX7 (muro) 23:03 16 sep 2015 (UTC) Cine Marvel Wiki :¡Hecho! Espero que te guste el resultado --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 09:51 11 ago 2015 (UTC) wikisaku Hola. La comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos necesarios para hacer la solicitud. -- 12:52 8 ago 2015 (UTC) Teen Beach 2 La comunidad no cumple con algunos de los requisitos para hacer la solicitud. -- 13:20 8 ago 2015 (UTC) My little steven universe :¡Hecho! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 10:21 11 ago 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional :La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 09:53 11 ago 2015 (UTC) La Biblioteca del Viejo Mundo :Solicitud aceptada, Belenger. Me pondré a trabajar en ello pronto y ya irás viendo los cambios. Cualquier cosa, mensaje en el muro y te respondo :) ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:54 11 ago 2015 (UTC) Half-Life Wiki ¡Hecho! :) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 11:08 20 ago 2015 (UTC) candy crush wiki El enlace hacia la comunidad es inválido. -- 12:06 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Wiki Love Live! Hola Cebollata! Ya modifiqué la portada. Lo hice lo más parecido posible al de la comunidad en inglés. Si necesitás que añada, modifique o quite alguna sección, por favor avisame. En el caso del fondo, no es posible incluir a todos los personajes ya que el contenido siempre va a terminar tapando a uno o varios. Pensé en hacer el contenido transparente, pero la raya divisoria del fondo arruina la imagen. Se te ocurre alguna imagen alternativa para subir? Saludos! 13:36 29 ago 2015 (UTC) ¡Gracias! me gusta mucho como está quedando, lo único que te pediría sería que añadieras la sección de las actualizaciones de "Love Live! School Idol Festival" y movieras la sección de "Artículo destacado" a la parte de abajo de la página, justo encima de la sección de "Vídeo destacado" tal como aparece en la versión de la wiki en inglés. En cuanto al fondo, no hay problema, puedes poner la misma imagen que está de fondo en la versión en inglés, esta. Cebollata (muro) 02:44 30 ago 2015 (UTC) Contract Wars Hecho. Ahora mismo hay un problema y es que el fondo no se divide en las resoluciones grandes o al hacer zoom. Es un bug que ya fue reportado. Saludos -- 12:20 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Colonización del Viejo Mundo Yaoi Wiki Wiki Eurovisión Me pondré en contacto contigo para más detalles --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 17:50 29 ago 2015 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 14:16 6 sep 2015 (UTC) Reino Animalia Wiki ::Hola Lobo. Sobre el fondo, he estado viendo qué ocurre y hay algo que no está permitiendo que el fondo se muestre. De todos modos el fondo era demasiado pequeño para que se viera bien y he decidido hacer uno de nuevo que se muestra bien en todas las resoluciones de pantalla. Espero que te guste, pero siempre se puede cambiar. En cuanto a la fuente, ¿cuál te gustaría? Debe ser una fuente presente aquí. ::Un saludo. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:35 5 sep 2015 (UTC) ::: Ya he implementado la fuente "Roboto". En caso de no gustarte, por favor, déjame un mensaje en mi muro --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:29 22 sep 2015 (UTC) Imagine nation :La comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos (25 artículos) --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:31 22 sep 2015 (UTC) Doctor dimensional El wiki no cumple con los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:05 22 sep 2015 (UTC) Dragon Quest: Les aventures d'en Fly Wiki Hola Lord Revne, me pongo a trabajar en la solicitud. Trataré de arreglármelas para que quede un logo chulo. Ens anem parlant! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 18:40 5 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Buenas noches, Lord Revne. Ya he terminado el logotipo y lo he subido en el wiki. No sé si es exactamente lo que querías, pero creo que ahora tiene mejor aspecto. Hazme saber si hay cualquier problema :) ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:59 5 sep 2015 (UTC) Wiki Bestiak :Solicitud aceptada. Al ser una solicitud que requiere de más atención, la realizaré a lo largo de la semana. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:33 22 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Hola Rokudo, siento la espera. La portada ya está terminada, y he aplicado ciertos cambios de diseño en el wiki para que el aspecto tenga más coherencia. Espero que te guste y, si deseas cambiar, añadir o quitar algo, por favor dímelo, siempre estoy a vuestra disposición en mi muro de mensajes. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:06 3 oct 2015 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki Wikia Hot Wheels acceleracers CSI Wiki :Hola Abraham. Para editar la barra de navegación de la Wikia debes ir al botón a la derecha titulado "Contribuir", y ahí a la opción de "Editar navegación del wiki". Verás que hay una lista de palabras con asteriscos al principio. Un asterisco es para el título, en este caso Cyber, y dos asteriscos para todos los enlaces dentro de Cyber. Quedaría algo así: *Cyber **Enlace1|Nombredelenlace1 **Enlace2|Nombredelenlace2 :Y así sucesivamente. "Enlace1" debes sustituirlo por el nombre de la página a la que quieres enlazar, por ejemplo "Nueva York" o si quisieras enlazar a una página de proyecto "Project:NombreX". "Nombredelenlace1" debes reemplazarlo por el nombre que quieres que aparezca en la barra. :Espero que con esto te haya podido ayudar, pero en caso de que no consigas hacerlo, por favor contacta conmigo en mi muro. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:42 22 sep 2015 (UTC) five nigths at freddys 4 teorias,misterios y historias secretas La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos mínimos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:45 22 sep 2015 (UTC) wikipunck La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos mínimos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:43 22 sep 2015 (UTC) How to get away with Murder wikia :Hola ElBarco, siento la espera. Ya he hecho el logo con la transparencia y algunos ajustes que espero que te gusten :) ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:03 22 sep 2015 (UTC) Thailonk y Shifu wiki mundo gore La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos mínimos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:09 22 sep 2015 (UTC) Maruka No Danshi La comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:21 3 oct 2015 (UTC) Geometry dash editor mode No se cumplen los requisitos. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 16:22 3 oct 2015 (UTC) Thailonk y Shifu wiki Series Fan SU Wiki Una Familia De Diez We Bare Bears Latino Wiki Wiki Videojuegos Lego Wikia FiebreAsia Nintendo LastChance Wiki Geometry Dash Wiki 13:50 5 oct 2015 (UTC)}} Estrategipedia wiki